When They Come
by Liquorice Allsorts
Summary: Six months after the Clue Hunt, Ian and Natalie are found in Boston. They're in hiding. Their father isn't very happy with them. But is that the only reason? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 39 clues fanfic (yay!)**

**I'm sorry if the title is bad. I couldn't for the life of me think of a better one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. I'd be happy if I did. Now you know what to get me for my birthday **

Chapter 1

-Amy-

Amy Cahill woke up one morning in an 'I-need-a-change' mood. The hunt for the 39 Clues had ended six months ago. Many things about Amy and her life had adapted, such as now Nellie was her's and Dan's full-time guardian, along with their Uncle Fiske, Amy herself had become more confident, she had all but lost her stutter though it sometimes resurfaced when she was especially nervous or worried. They still lived in Boston but in a bigger apartment, to accommodate Uncle Fiske.

A haircut, she decided, would make her look as new as she felt.

Her mind made-up, Amy got ready to go out. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, tied her long hair up in a ponytail and made sure she had her credit card that gave her access to the four million dollars that she and Dan had won.

On the way to the front door she passed Dan and Nellie still in their pyjamas squashed up on the sofa watching Spongebob cartoons.

"Hey, Nellie, I'm going to the mall, okay?" Amy told her,

"Sure, kiddo. Got your card? Don't spend too much"

'Why are you going to the mall?' Dan asked suspiciously

'It's a secret,' Amy replied, 'see you later,'

It was raining outside. Amy called a taxi and in a short time was at the mall. She wasn't sure where to start but when she passed a hairdessers', inspiration struck. The mall wasn't very busy so Amy could walk right in and sit down in one the comfy black hairdressing chairs.

'What would you like done, miss?' a blonde hairdresser asked,

'I want it shorter. A lot shorter' Amy told her,

The hairdresser flipped open a magazine dedicated to different hairstyles.

'How about something like this?' she pointed to a skinny woman with a multicoloured pixie cut.

'Um, not quite that short. Maybe something more like this' Amy pointed to a chin-length bob, 'but maybe a bit longer than that?'

'Of course, sweetie,' the hairdresser said, wheeling over her little trolley,

Amy sat in the chair for about an hour while the hairdresser cut away at her hair. When she was finished, Amy could hardly recognise herself.

She thanked the hairdresser, paid for her haircut and continued with her makeover.

Next Amy bought dark-denim skinny jeans, a cream coloured jacket with a fur-lined hood and just-below-the-knee high black boots. None of it was stuff she would normally buy and it was excellent. Amy decided she should be reckless more often. She got changed in the mall bathroom and was amazed by how different she looked.

On her way out Amy stopped at an indoor café to get a muffin and juice. She sat at a little table to eat and watch people go about their business. Amy found it interesting to watch people. She liked to imagine what their lives were like and if they were as complicated as hers. Amy's gaze wandered from person to person, and then, was that . . . was that IAN?

**Please review! I love getting reviews. It makes me feel happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**To me Ian seems a bit OOC. Sorry about that. **

**I hope you like it anyway!**

Chapter 2

-Ian-

For Ian Kabra, the day started like any other. Well, any other since he and Natalie were staying in Boston. Natalie woke up at exactly 8:30 and demanded breakfast in bed, as always. If it wasn't served immediately the temperatures would rise and someone would get a screamed lecture about how important it was for her to eat breakfast at the same time every day or the rest of the days meals would be thrown out of balance and she would start to gain weight **(A/N this isn't true but it just seems like the type of thing Natalie would worry about)**. Their hotel wasn't big or fancy like the Kabras were used to; it was small and inconspicuous but clean and the staff were friendly, more so to Ian than to Natalie.

This morning, Natalie's coffee was worse than usual, so she complained until Ian agreed to buy her a chai latte from a Starbucks nearby. He left her while she was having a shower, which could sometimes take up to an hour and was at the mall a short taxi ride later. Before he got Natalie's drink Ian went to a bookstore to look for something better to read than hotel magazines. After a long decision, he bought a biography of Adolf Hitler, a Lucian he hadn't studied very much. Ian found the man both fascinating and scary. It was a combination of feelings he felt for his murderous mother, Isabel. The more Ian thought about it, the more he realised his mother and Hitler had a lot in common. They shared that hunger for power and ruthless efficiency that made the two of them so terrifying.

And that was what Ian was thinking about when he saw her. She looked so much like Amy, except her hair was in a shorter, layered style and her clothes more expensive but the resemblance was so striking. He had to know if it was her. He had to know if it was Amy. He started to move towards her when she got up from her café table. He weaved in and out of people, catching up to her. When Ian reached her he grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him.

'Ian?' her beautiful face was puzzled, 'what are you doing here?'

'It is you,' he smiled. Ian would never have admitted it to anyone but he had missed Amy the past few months.

'Who else could I be?' she asked,

'I couldn't be sure if it was you. You look so different,' Ian told her,

Amy let herself smile a little, 'It's new. But why are you here?'

Ian frowned at her question.

'It's complicated. Let's go somewhere to talk.'

**And there's chapter two for you! YAY! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Question: Where is this going?**

**Answer: I don't know. I'm making it up as I go along**

**Response to answer: But that's just bad story writing!**

Chapter 3

-Amy-

When Amy saw Ian by the bookstore she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She wouldn't tell anyone but she had kind-of sort-of maybe missed Ian. Amy thought seeing him was her brain telling her it was true. She was about to explode with happiness when Ian turned out not to be an illusion but could only wonder what he was doing there. Of all the places in the world, why Boston? And with the Clue Hunt over, he had no reason (that Amy could think of) to be away from England.

They were now sitting in a quiet corner of the Starbucks near the mall food court. Ian was sipping a cappuccino and Amy had a milkshake. She didn't drink coffee. It made her jittery.

Ian sat in silence for a few moments, then told his story,

"When Natalie and I got back to England, as I predicted, out father was furious. He all but disinherited us. But for some reason he didn't send us away. We didn't know why. We found out a month later. Natalie and I overheard Father on the phone. He was talking to the Vespers."

Amy gasped, "But how is your father connected to the Vespers?"

"Actually," Ian lowered his eyes, "the Vespers are family. From my mothers' side."

Amy was shocked. She would never have guessed that. Thought she had to admit Isabel had been pretty homicidal.

Ian rushed to say more, "But I would never join them. I wouldn't ever do the things they do. I will always be on the Cahill side."

"I know. You proved that in the Gauntlet." Amy told him smiling, "what did your fathers say to the Vespers?"

"He…he said that they were free to take Natalie and I for Vesper training whenever they wanted. He said that he didn't care what happened to us at all."

Amy felt tears gather in her eyes. It was one thing to not have a father but to have one who didn't want you, one who didn't care about you, was completely and utterly horrible. She walked around to Ian and gave him a hug.

"So how did you end up in Boston?" Amy asked softly,

"It was the only place I could think of where our names wouldn't be recognised. Even so, Natalie and I had fake passports made and got out of the country. I'm pretty sure Father or the Vespers don't know where we are. We don't use our credit cards if it's avoidable. It really hard on Natalie, she's not used to this."

Ian hardly sounded like the smooth and suave young man he had been during the 39 Clues. He sounded defeated. Amy tried to think of something to lighten his mood.

"Where are you staying?" she questioned,

"A little hotel. We've been there for about four months," Ian told her,

"How about you and Natalie come and stay with Dan, Nellie and I? It's got to be better than a hotel. And it's free. I'm sure Nellie will be okay with it," Amy suggested,

"Really? Would you? That would be great," Ian told her, brightening, "I'll get Natalie's latte,"

Amy put her hand on his shoulder, "Let me,"

She bought Natalie's drink and paid for the taxi drive to Ian's hotel. They took the elevator to his room and he opened the door. The instant it opened Natalie was whining,

"Finally, you're back! Did you get my…" she trailed off when she caught sight of Amy, "what is she doing here?"

"Be nice. Amy's offered us a place to stay. It will be better than here," Ian chided,

"I got your latte, Natalie." Amy said, handing it to her, "it's still warm."

"Get your things together. Make sure you don't leave anything behind." Ian told his sister as he went to his room to pack his bag.

"Yes, big brother," she called sweetly.

Amy followed her to her room. It was a mess. Natalie scoffed, "As if there is anything to leave behind. I was only allowed to bring two bags. Do you know how many times I've had to wear the same outfit?"

She took a sip of her drink and began to pack away her things.

"Can you pack up my things in the bathroom? Here's a bag for them. Don't forget to take the complimentary shampoo." She gave Amy a small white leather suitcase. Before Amy left the room, Natalie grudgingly said,

"I like your haircut."

Amy smiled and nodded and went to the bathroom. She was astounded by the sheer amount of the products in the tiny bathroom. There was mint shower gel, strawberry shampoo, vanilla conditioner, mango hand lotion, coconut face wash and a flower-scented moisturiser. "No wonder the girl smells like a fruit salad," Amy thought as she carefully packed everything into the suitcase, along with the various foundation, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lip gloss, blusher, bronzer, a top-brand hair dryer and an expensive hair straightener that littered the area around the sink. On her way out Amy remembered to take the teeny tiny bottle of free shampoo.

She wheeled the suitcase to Natalie's room where almost everything was packed up. Natalie herself had her head stuck under her bed.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked her,

"My other Prada pump. I've lost it." She told her,

"Hurry up, Natalie! We're about to leave!" Ian called from the doorway,

"Wait! I'm looking for my shoe!" Natalie yelled back,

"Is this it?" Amy pulled a purple shoe from behind the door,

"Yes!" Natalie hugged the shoe to her chest then squished it into the already full-to-bursting suitcase. Amy zipped it close while Natalie pulled on white wedge heels and got an umbrella off the door handle.

Amy dragged the white bathroom suitcase to the door where Ian was waiting with a single black backpack. They all made their way to the lobby and Ian signed them out.

"Let's not call a taxi." Amy said, "It's not far to my apartment,"

Ian nodded but Natalie sighed, opened her umbrella and slipped on sunglasses. Amy pulled up her hood as they stepped out of the building.

As they walked, the rain started to ease off but the sky was still gray and Amy hoped her plain white shirt wasn't going see through. The walk took longer than she thought, mainly because Natalie had to go around every puddle so as not to get her Jimmy Choo wet.

When they eventually got to Amy's apartment, Amy paused by the door and said to Ian and Natalie,

"Why don't you two wait out here until I tell Nellie and Dan? I wont be a minute,"

As she opened the door Amy pushed off her hood and called, "I'm back!"

"We're in the kitchen!" Dan yelled. She found them playing Cluedo and eating ice cream at the dining table.

"Hey, Amy. How was your secret shopping trip?" Nellie asked as she looked up, "oh my God, you have new hair. And new clothes. You look brilliant!"

"Thanks Nellie." Amy smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she replied,

"Can the Kabras stay with us?"

**I've been disappointed by how short my chapters look here. So I made this one extra long, just in case. I am in such a good writing mood. I hope you loved it! I loved writing it! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four. I had the most horrible writers block all week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

-Ian-

Out in the hall, Ian heard Amy's au pair shriek,

"THE KABRAS!"

Ian sighed. He and Natalie weren't going to get a place to stay after all.

"WHAT ARE KABRAS DOING HERE ANYWAY!"

"NELLIE! NELLIE, LISTEN TO ME!"

That was Amy. The voices were quiet for about five minutes then Amy opened the door and said,

"You can come in,"

She took one of Natalie's suitcases and led them inside. Nellie and Dan were standing together in the lounge room. Dan's face was serious and a little bit angry. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping. Nellie, on the other hand, looked rather concerned. She was wringing her hands so much it was a wonder all her skin wasn't coming off. After a moment's hesitation, Nellie rushed forwards and gave Natalie a big hug.

"Oh my God, you poor things. I can't believe anyone would do that to their kids,"

"Believe it," Ian said coldly. Nellie ignored him. Instead she was pulling Natalie towards the sofa.

"You guys come in and sit down and I'll make you something to eat,"

"Nel-lie!" Dan whined, stomping his foot, "You said you weren't going to be nice to them!"

"I can't help it! Look at them! They're so helpless!" Nellie pointed to Ian and Natalie seated on the sofa. Natalie stood up, "Excuse me! We are NOT helpless!"

Her face was angrier than a storm cloud. But Ian pulled at her elbow, "Sit down. We don't want to go back the hotel." He told his sister quietly. Natalie slowly sat down. Nellie smiled and went into the kitchen, Dan stomped off to his room and Amy went to look for sleeping bags and pillows.

As soon as they were alone Ian turned to Natalie.

"What was that about?" he whispered furiously. Natalie gave an elegant shrug.

"We have to stay here. You know that. We can do out job better from here." Ian told her, still whispering. He made Natalie promise to behave but he knew she wouldn't like it. She was so sensitive. Then Amy came back with two sleeping bags balanced on one hip and two pillows tucked under the arm.

"Come on. I'll show you where you're sleeping," She led them just past the lounge room and opened a door opposite a closed one with a big 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on it.

"This is my room. You'll be sleeping here. Natalie." Amy tossed a sleeping bag and a pillow onto the floor. Amy's room small but cosy. Her bed was made and there was a dresser in one corner that doubled as a desk with an oval mirror hanging above it and a large bookcase housed her immense collection of books. Everything was neat and tidy.

"Whose room is that?" Ian asked, pointing to the 'DO NOT ENTER' door.

"That's my Uncle's. He's usually here but he's away on business. I think he's coming back soon," Amy told him, "and your staying in Dan's room. Which is here."

Amy knocked on the door next to her Uncle's.

"Dan! Open up!" she called.

They heard a heavy sigh and stomping footsteps. Dan opened the door with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm not happy about his Amy," he said,

"I know, Dan. But…please?" Amy implored.

The blonde haired boy softened a little under his big sisters gaze. Not long ago Ian would have called that weakness. He had his mother's brainwashing to thank for that. Now he wasn't quite sure what it was. Ian had been very confused about things like that ever since the Gauntlet. He was beginning to discover that his mother's version of right and wrong, weak and strong, were very different to many others'.

"Fine," Dan said and opened the door a little wider to let Ian in.

"Thanks," Amy smiled and left them to it.

Dan's room reflected his personality. Sloppy. Every bit of wall space was covered in what looked like gravestone rubbings and posters of ninjas. There were bins full of baseball cards lined up against one wall, a bookcase was overflowing with comic books, the bed was unmade and assorted junk was strewn all over the floor. Dan had thrown himself back onto is bed and continued to read whatever comic book he was reading before Amy knocked at his door.

"Close the door behind you," Dan told Ian without looking up.

When he did so, Ian jumped in fright, for on the back of the door someone, presumably Dan, had painted a large black 'M' and hung two crossed samurai swords under. It was so Madrigal it was scary. Ian had forgotten Amy and Dan were Madrigal. They weren't exactly ruthless and cold-blooded. But then again, Madrigals were supposed to be the peacekeepers. Apparently. Ian still had doubts about that. He had always been taught to be wary of the Madrigals. That wasn't going away anytime soon.

Dan snickered when he saw Ian jump at the sight of the 'M'. Ian ignored him and tried to find a spare space to lay his sleeping bag in the too small bedroom.

"Daniel, do you mind if I move some of this stuff to make room for my sleeping bag? It's kind of hard to-"

"Look, sleep where ever you want, man," Dan cut him off, "I don't care."

Ian gave a sad little sigh and moved a potted plant and a stack of computer games. He rolled out his sleeping bag, placed the pillow in the little pillow hood at the top and put his Hitler book next to the pillow.

"Thank-you," Ian said to Dan quietly.

Dan peered over the top of his comic book, got up and walked to Ian and said,

"You think I buy that? You may have Amy and Nellie convinced your Dad sold you out and that you're in hiding but I don't believe it for a second. I remember Venice and Korea and Australia and Java and South Africa and Jamaica. I remember every single time you or your sister or your Mum almost got us killed. If I get even the tiniest hint you are up to some snarky Lucian business, I am going to pull some serious Madrigal shit on you and your sister."

With that Dan walked past Ian and out the door.

The rest of the day passed without event. They ate lunch in an uncomfortable silence, Dan glaring at Ian the whole meal. Then, because Nellie said it was perfect movie weather, they watched a few movies. Movies Ian would never have watched back in England. Movies like 'The Three Ninjas' (Dan's pick), 'The Last Emperor' (Amy's pick) and 'Freaky Friday' (Nellie's pick). Ian thought it had been a pretty good afternoon. And Natalie had lost her disgusted expression, but a bored one had replaced it, which wasn't much better.

After their dinner, Amy put on 'The Devil wears Prada' especially for Natalie. Dan hated that movie so he went to bed. Ian did admit to himself that he had dozed off a little and Nellie went to bed halfway through. Natalie, on the other hand, loved it. Her gaze was riveted to the screen for every second of the movie. They hadn't been allowed to watch much TV when they were in England. Mother and Father had said it melted your brain. A Lucian had to be sharp.

When it had finished, a tired Ian stumbled to Dan's bedroom, hoping to get to sleep quickly.

"I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER!"

It was 2 in the morning and all Ian could think about was how he should have told Amy the Vespers were coming for the 39 clues. Soon.

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**

**THEY'RE COMING!**

**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, TARVER! **

…**I think I quite like this chapter. Anyway, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 (finally). You guys are seriously the best! Thanks for the brilliant reviews. They got me soooo motivated, I wrote this chapter in, like, 2 hours. So cool.**

Chapter 5

-Amy-

"I don't believe you,"

"I'm telling you Amy, they're planning something!" Dan said, very loudly,

"Lower your voice, Dan," Nellie said as she walked past Amy and Dan where they were talking at the kitchen table.

"Oh, and how do you know that they're planning something? Did you pick it up using ninja telepathy or something?" Amy teased,

"No! I heard them talking," Dan explained,

"You were eavesdropping? That is SO rude. They're our guests."

"Our guests who are planning something!"

Amy sighed and rested her forehead in her hands, "Okay, what did you overhear them saying?"

"Ian said to Natalie 'we have to stay here. We can do our job better from here.' Or something like that. I bet their venomous Dad sent them here to steal the clues from us."

"Dan, you don't know anything about why they're here." Amy told her brother,

"And I suppose you know every little detail? You and Ian are probably talking now through some kind of lovers' mind link. Hi there, Ian!"

"OK, calm down, kiddos. Eat your breakfast." Nellie plonked down plates of pancakes in front of Amy and Dan before a real fight could break out. Dan shot Amy a dirty look before tucking into his food.

"I wonder where they are. The Kabras," Nellie thought out loud,

"Maybe sitting in the linen closet, plotting to kill us and steal the Clues. Again." Dan muttered into his glass of milk, just before he took a drink. Amy elbowed him in the ribs and his mouthful of milk sprayed all over Ian who had just walked into the kitchen. It was silent for a moment and then Nellie burst out laughing. Then Amy. Then Dan. Then Ian.

"Are you okay?" Amy giggled as Nellie threw him a kitchen towel,

"I'm fine, it's just milk," Ian smiled as he carefully patted his face dry and folded the towel back onto the counter. He sat next to Amy at the table and said, "What's for breakfast, Nellie?"

Nellie loaded another plate with pancakes and put it in front of Ian, "Where's Natalie?" Amy asked.

After a bite of pancakes Ian replied, "Well, it's only 8 o'clock, so I'm guessing she's still in bed. These are really good."

"Thanks, kiddo. What time does she wake up?" asked Nellie,

"8:30. On the dot." Ian told her after before another ravenous bite of his food,

"I'll keep some pancakes warm for her," Nellie smiled,

"Are you sure Miss Calories wouldn't prefer some bran?" Dan butted in,

Nellie sighed, "Go have a shower, Dan. You and I have errands to run."

"But…what about Amy?" Dan spluttered,

"She has to stay and take care of Natalie," Nellie explained,

"Fine," Dan heaved a sigh and stomped down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door.

Nellie leaned a little closer to Ian and whispered, "Would Natalie prefer bran? Because I could go down to the supermarket…"

"No," Ian assured, all but licking his plate clean, "pancakes will be fine. Natalie hates bran."

"Alright, if your sure. I'll just pop some in the oven," Nellie loaded another plate with pancakes and put them in the oven on a low heat to keep them at just the right temperature.

Amy got up to put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and noticed Ian's clear plate,

"Would you like more breakfast?" she asked,

"Yes please," Amy took his plate and refilled it with pancakes straight off the hot plate. She drizzled them with maple syrup and added a scoop of ice cream.

"There you are," she placed them in front of Ian,

"Thanks," he gave her a brilliant, white-toothed smile and tucked in.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Amy announced to the room,

Nellie nodded and said, "Enjoy it,"

In her room, Amy tiptoed past the bed where Natalie was sleeping. Last night Amy had gone for her shower and when she got back she found Natalie fast asleep in her bed. Amy hadn't the heart to wake her up so she had taken a blanket in to the lounge room and slept on the sofa.

After rifling quietly through her wardrobe Amy got dressed in white Capri shorts that came to just above her knees and because the weather was nice outside a singlet with thick stripes of alternating dark pink and light pink.

When she had finished, she found the bathroom empty so she cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair. She walked out to the lounge room to find Nellie and Dan gone and Ian sitting in an armchair reading a book. Amy settled down on the sofa and asked,

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

"Go ahead," Ian says,

She switched it on with the remote and flipped to a channel showing the morning news. Amy liked the news. She liked knowing what was going on in the world. In an add break, there were a few quiet moments before Amy turned to Ian and said,

"I don't know much about you."

"You know plenty about me." Ian peered over the top of his book with inquisitive eyes,

"No," Amy turned the volume down on the TV, "I mean little things, like your favourite colour and what you got on your last Maths test and… I don't know, how many girlfriends you've had."

"Why would you need to know those things?" He asked in a curious voice,

"Because if you're going to be living with me, I think we should be friends. And those are the sorts of things friends know about each other,"

There was a shadow of a smile on his face as Ian said, "My favourite colour is green, I got a B+ on my end of term paper and I've had two girlfriends in my entire life."

"Only two?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "I thought the wonderful Ian Kabra would have girls paying through the knees to go out with him."

"Don't you worry, there were plenty of love-sick girls tossing stones at my window. But those two were the only ones to catch my eye,"

"Your very conceited, aren't you" Amy smiled, "who were they?"

"Ashley Murdoch and Yvaine Starr," Ian told her,

"Why didn't it work out?" Amy whispered. She was now lying on her stomach, facing Ian with her chin resting on her hands.

"Ashley moved to Spain after a month because her father got a good job offer there." Ian explained, "we kept in touch for a bit but after a while we just stopped."

"Hmmm, that's too bad," Amy murmured, "what about Yvaine Starr?"

Ian gave a small smile, "Yvaine was… vain. She only thought about herself and didn't care what happened to other people. We conflicted a lot."

"Remind you of anyone?" Amy asked,

Ian pressed his hand to his heart in mock hurt, "Is that what you really think of me? I'm shocked."

"Don't act so surprised." she scoffed, jokingly, then her tone changed, "but, seriously, I don't think you're like that any more,"

Ian smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Amy. You have no idea how much that means to me,"

There was a moment of silence in which it looked like Ian was having a war with himself in his head and he hesitated before saying,

"Amy, there's something important I need to talk to you about,"

"What is it?" she could tell this was something big,

"Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth when I explained my reasons for being here," he paused when he saw a small frown on Amy's face, "the V-"

There was a knock at the door.

**Pfft, I do like cliffhangers, don't I?**

**And this chapter is quite good, if I do say so myself,**

**So, I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review**

**Reviews get me really psyched to write more and they fill me to the top with self esteem!**

**- Love, Tarver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tarver O'Neill proudly presents... **

**The sixth chapter in which things move along some more. **

**Things of romance and things of Vespers.**

Chapter 6

-Ian-

-espers are coming!

The Vesper's are coming!

They're coming!

They're coming!

They're going to take you away!

Is that them now?

Is it?

It can't be!

It's too early!

Isn't it?

No!

No!

NO!

Ian's mind was a whirlwind of confusing, jumbled up thoughts. Amy's footsteps sounded unusually loud as she walked to the door. Ian bit his lip as he listened to the squeak of the door being opened.

"Oh, hi!" came Amy's joyful voice, "What are you doing here? Wait tell me in a minute. Come inside,"

Ian breathed out a lungful of air he hadn't even realised he was holding inside. He heard Amy's soft footsteps as they padded down the hall. They were accompanied by another set, which were a little heavier, indicating the person was not much bigger than Amy. Perhaps a friend from school?

It was a boy. He was a bit taller than Amy but definitely shorter than Ian. He had straight brown hair and a white complexion. He was dressed in a light shirt and had running shoes on. Amy led him to the sofa to sit down,

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully,

"We have combat class remember? On Tuesdays. It is Tuesday, isn't it?" the stranger asked,

"Oh, God. Your right! It completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry! I can't go though. I have to take care of Ian and Natalie, when she gets up," Amy explained,

So Amy was going to some kind of gym class with this boy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Amy left the apartment. Then he and Natalie could make a plan as to what they would do when the Vespers came. Ian put on his billion dollar smile and said to Amy,

"Natalie and I will be fine here. You go to your class."

"Are you sure? Nellie wouldn't be pleased if I left you," Amy looked reluctant,

_No need to be stubborn Amy, _Ian thought,

"I am absolutely sure. What could go wrong?" Ian asked,

_The Vesper's come and steal the 39 Clues and take Natalie and I_, he shook his head to clear it of the contradiction.

"Alright," Amy said grudgingly, "I'll go get changed,"

Amy went to her room, leaving Ian with the boy.

There was a moment of awkward silence, Ian said,

"Who are you?"

The boy looked at him, "I'm Michael Cavanaugh,"

He reached over and held out a hand for Ian to shake, which he ignored,

"Why are you here?"

Michael Cavanaugh took his hand away, "Amy and I have a combat class every Tuesday at the gym. We live pretty close together so we-"

"Alright, alright," Ian cut him off in an annoyed huff.

Ian's senses were over-run with a feeling that made his whole body warm and his heart beat faster.

_Jealousy. _

He buried his nose in his Hitler book to stop Michael Cavanaugh from seeing how red his face was getting.

A moment later he heard Amy come back, "Okay, let's go," then a person going down the hall to the front door. It was quiet for a few moments, so Ian put his book down a little to see if they were gone.

Amy hadn't. She was standing in front of him dressed in a blue halter neck top, black three quarter gym pants and white trainers. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a stubby ponytail and the parts at the front that were too short to tie up were held back with pins and clips.

"I still don't feel right leaving you two here by yourself." She said,

"I promise you, Amy, we'll be all right," Ian assured her,

"Hmm, well, I'll give you my phone number in case you need to talk to me,"

She picked up the bookshop docket that Ian was using as a marker and wrote her mobile phone number on the back in neat handwriting and handed it to him.

"Call me if you need anything. Anything at all," Amy told him,

"I will," he smiled,

She looked at her elegant silver wristwatch, "It's 8:20. Natalie will be up in 10 minutes. You know where her breakfast is, right? Remember to turn the oven off,"

Ian gave a little laugh, "I'm not a child, Amy."

"Okay," she smiled back, "I'll be back in an hour and a half,"

_Ample time, _Ian thought to himself,

"Good-bye," Ian gave her a little push on the shoulder,

"Anyone would think you wanted me out of here," Ian's felt his smile falter a tiny bit. If Amy changed her mind and didn't go then his panning time was non-existent. Then he realized her tone was joking and he gave her another playful prod.

"I'm going, okay?" she laughed, "if you really want me to learn how to beat you up that much! Bye!"

Beat him up?

Combat class, of course.

Self defense. Smart girl.

Amy tossed a small wave over her shoulder and disappeared down the hall. A second later he heard the lock click, then silence.

After that, he couldn't settle or concentrate on his book. It was only ten minutes until Natalie would wake, then they would figure out what to do when the Vespers eventually came for them. But those ten minutes felt like an age. The silence presses down on him like a blanket, making the air feel heavy and stifled any thoughts that passed through his head. He had an annoying sound in his ear, a sort of cross between buzz and ring and try as he might he couldn't get it to leave. Maybe he needed a drink to calm him down.

Ian went to the kitchen and found a glass in the dishwasher. He filled it with tap water and took a large gulp. Then another and then another until the glass was empty. He set it down on the draining board and decided to get Natalie's breakfast ready for her. He took the pancakes from the oven, remembering to turn it off, and squirted a tall pile of whipped cream on them. Then, putting a spoonful of jam on the side, knowing that Natalie preferred it to maple syrup or honey.

Ian set her a place at the circular dining table, with a knife and a fork, a napkin and a glass of orange juice. He then found a piece of scrap paper and a pen and put a title at the head of the paper, 'tactics'.

He sat in the seat next to Natalie's place and waited for her to come from her room.

She came out exactly two minutes and twenty-seven seconds later. Ian knew this because he had been constantly staring at the kitchen clock.

"Good morning," Natalie said, yawning,

"Good morning, Natalie," Ian replied, "Nellie made you breakfast,"

"Did she? How nice," she remarked, "I notice Amy's not here. Did she leave us for the Vespers already?"

"Not at all! She's gone to the gym with her… friend." Ian already felt his face flushing with jealousy again. Natalie must have noticed it but decided not to say any thing. She cut a piece off one of her pancakes and took a dainty bite,

"I thought we could use this time to think of ways we could protect Amy, Dan and Nellie from the Vespers." Ian told her,

"Why do we need to protect them? They don't need out help." Natalie asked skeptically,

Ian recalled the twin swords behind Dan's door and thought about how much damage would be able to do. Natalie was certainly right; the Cahill's and Nellie didn't need protection but he wasn't about to admit to Natalie that she was right,

"They are our family. We have to take responsibility for them. I could never live with myself if they harmed," he hesitated for a moment, "the Clues."

_Amy. I was about to say Amy. _

"I guess your right. Where do you think they keep the Clues?" Natalie asked,

Ian looked around the kitchen, thinking, "Well, it could be anywhere. They might not even be here. But we still should have a plan in case they come here looking for them,"

Natalie took another thoughtful, tiny bite, "We could set booby traps,"

"Without the Cahill's noticing? I don't think so." Ian dismissed the idea,

"I wish I hadn't left my dart gun. That would have been helpful," Natalie mused,

"We left in a rush. There was no time to go to the weapon's vault," he thought for a moment, "okay, suppose the Clues aren't here. Maybe we should be thinking of escape routes."

"The window in Amy's room faces the street. It's a very long way to the ground." Natalie told Ian,

"I don't think Dan even has a window in his room, there is so much stuff on his walls. The room is a right pigsty,"

"What about the kitchen window?" Natalie suggested pointing to the window over the sink. It's light, gauzy curtains fluttered in a slight breeze.

Ian went over to it and looked out. There was a metal platform beneath the window and plenty more above and below, with ladders connecting them together. A fire escape. What an incredible stroke of luck.

"There's a fire escape here. If they come, we can get out here and climb down to the ground. If the Vespers attack, we can use those gruesome swords on the back of Dan's wall. And I'm sure those aren't the only weapons in the house. They are Madrigals after all."

"Wonderful plan, big brother."

"Thank-you, Natalie," Ian's head was cleared and he no longer a felt the thick layer of smothering silence, "if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to read my book,"

He all but bounded out of the room. It wasn't a big, complicated plan but it would do until something more could be done. Ian felt relieved. He felt like they were doing some good here. That they wouldn't be defenseless if the Vespers come.

No.

When.

When they come.

Because there is no 'if' about it.

They will come.

But a small plan is better than nothing at all.

**Wow, I really didn't mean to end it like that.**

**It just happened.**

**Weird.**

**Well, I just had an idea.**

**A contest.**

**I don't really like the name for this fanfic.**

**So if anyone thinks of a better title for it that I absolutely love, I will change it to that.**

**All suggestions are welcome.**

**As always, review!**

**Love, Tarver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Put your hand up if you hate writers' block. I most certainly do. I had horrible case of it just now. So I read the whole 39 Clues series over the school holidays and I'm no longer deprived of ideas. I'm back, baby!**

Chapter 7

-Amy-

Amy returned to her apartment exactly fifteen minutes longer than she told Ian she would be. She and Michael had gone for a cold drink and a look at the new water fountain after their gym class. She would have liked to stay longer but she felt guilty leaving the Kabras all by themselves.

Amy found Ian and Natalie playing an extremely complicated game that looked like a glorified version of Connect Four. She vaguely remembered someone had given it to Dan for his birthday a couple of years ago. He had immediately put under his bed and never touched it again.

"I'm back," she told them, "how'd you sleep, Natalie?"

"Wonderfully, thank you, Amy," Natalie said pleasantly,

"You were okay here? Nothing blew up?" Amy asked Ian,

"Everything went according to plan," he answered as he placed a small black stone on the board to the distress of Natalie, who swore under her breath,

"Well, I'm just going to go have a shower," Amy told them,

Ian and Natalie nodded in unison and Natalie strategically positioned a white stone on the board, to which Ian let out a cry of triumph and put down one of his stones, winning the game. Natalie whined and demanded a rematch.

Amy headed to the bathroom thinking, "Crazy Lucians". Before she could get in the shower, she heard the phone ring. She ran out to the hall table where the phone was and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo," It was Nellie,

"How's the erranding going?" Amy asked conversationally,

"Absolutely brilliant," Nellie told her, "can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?" Amy jumped a little as she felt something soft touch her ankles. It was Saladin. She sat on the floor to scratch him behind the ears and under the chin. The Egyptian Mau let out a soft _mrrp_ of pleasure,

"There's a nice fat goose in the back of the freezer. Can you get it out for me and put it on a plate to defrost? We're having roast goose for dinner." Nellie told her,

"Goose for dinner?" Amy started smiling, "does that mean…"

"Yep, his flight gets in early this afternoon. I just got the call," Nellie told her,

"YAY!" Amy let out a squeal of excitement. Saladin shot off, startled by the loud noise. Amy was jumping up and down on the spot.

"I can't wait!" she told Nellie,

"Me neither, kiddo. Now get the goose! See you later," Nellie told Amy and hung up. Amy ran to the kitchen and rooted in the freezer for the bird. Her hands were getting sore from the iciness of the supercooled air but she didn't care. Ian and Natalie came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about,

"What's going on?" Ian asked,

"We're having goose for dinner!"

"Sooo?"

"My uncle's favourite dinner is roast goose. We always have it when he gets back from overseas. This has been an especially long trip. About a month, I reckon," Amy was smiling and panting from her jumping about and squealing. She got the goose from the back and put it on a plate in the sink. She couldn't wait till Uncle Fiske got back. She had really missed him.

"Okay," Amy took a long, calming breath, "alright, I'm going to have a long, relaxing shower and when I get out, I'm going to clean the house a bit."

"Sounds good," Ian told her, grinning a little,

Amy swatted him playfully on the arm, "I was talking to myself. Now go play your game and exercise your brainpower or whatever the object of it is,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ian said jokingly and followed Natalie out to the living room.

As she had told her self, Amy had a long, hot shower, letting her muscles unwind under the warm stream of water. She stole a tiny bit of Natalie's delicious smelling shampoo and washed her hair. She got out and got dressed in her previous white shorts and pink striped singlet and towelled her hair dry.

After, she got the vacuum from the cupboard and did a quick sweep of Nellie's room and her's and the living room, being careful not to disturb Ian and Natalie who were fully absorbed in their game. She avoided Dan's room. She had long since learned not to vacuum Dan's room. More often than not it had resulted in a broken vacuum cleaner. Amy noticed a pile of unwashed clothes in his room, so she collected all the dirty laundry into a basket and took them to the washing room on the basement floor of the apartment. She read a book as the washing machine whirred, spinning their clothes with bubbles and water. As the laundry went through the dryer, Amy sat in front of the vent that put out warm air, keeping her toasty in the chilly air of the basement, her book abandoned. Her chin resting on her knees, Amy thought of how Ian and Natalie had come to live with them. Then she thought of how she had left them alone in her apartment. Looking back, she realised how unlike her it was. Not for a second did she believe that Ian was telling anything other than the truth but Dan must have been getting to her or something because she resolved not to leave them alone again.

For safety, she reasoned. Then she remembered how Ian was about to tell her something before she left. He'd said he hadn't told the whole truth. Then "The V-" then Michael's knock had cut him off. For a moment she was a little annoyed at her friend then it disappeared because Michael couldn't have possibly known he was interrupting something. The dryer beeped, letting Amy know the drying was done. She loaded the clean, crisp clothes into her basket and pressed the button for the elevator,

"I'll ask him about it at dinner," she told herself as the elevator doors slid open and she punched in the number for her floor. She hummed along to the horrible elevator music while it cruised upwards. The doors pinged open and she went into the apartment.

Ian and Natalie were still at their game. They had a piece of paper next to the board. On the paper there was each of their names with a number of tally points under, presumably how many times each Kabra had won. Ian had considerably more points than Natalie. Amy cleared a spot near the table where the game was set up and started folding the fresh washing,

"So, guys, how's the game?" she asked, politely,

"Ian's beating me!" Natalie complained,

"It's not my fault you're hopeless," Ian shot back,

Amy chuckled a little on the inside. Ian and Natalie were just like her and Dan. Constantly at each others throats,

"Oh, Amy?" Ian said, turning to her,

"Yeah?" she looked up from folding one of Dan's shirts,

"Your brother called. He said they'd be home in a half hour. He wasn't to pleased I answered the phone either,"

"You wouldn't be either, if you were in his shoes. His dirty, smelly old shoes," Natalie wrinkled her nose, demonstrating her dislike of Dan's old Converse high tops.

Amy laughed a bit, "Are you actually taking Dan's side, Natalie?"

Natalie looked up from the game, "No! I just… I was only saying… Oh, never mind," she spluttered as her face went slightly red,

Ian and Amy glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look. Then she saw something in Ian's bright gold eyes. A look she couldn't quite put her finger on. They held each other's gaze for a moment, and then the moment was broken when Natalie poked Ian's shoulder saying,

"Your turn, Kabra,"

Amy whipped her focus back to the folding, letting her hair swing forward to hide her glowing cheeks. Her pulse sped up as she thought of the huge amounts of feeling Ian had in his eyes. _The eyes are the windows to the soul, _they say. So what was in Ian's soul?

While finishing the folding, Amy tried to pin down what she had seen in Ian's gaze. She spent a good while thinking about it. While she was putting away the clothes, while she emptied and packed the dishwasher, while she wiped down the kitchen counter and dining table and while she lay on the sofa, watching Ian play the game. She noticed how his dark, dark hair stuck up a little at the back and how his jaw clenched when he was concentrating and the smooth rhythmical sound of his fingers drumming on the table as he contemplated a move. When he turned his head a little, Amy quickly closed her eyes, so he wouldn't catch her staring. She hoped he'd think she was just napping.

Her napping façade was ruined when she heard the front door open and close and people moving in. She heard Nellie telling Dan to move out of the way or give her a hand with the bags, and Dan talking excitedly, and then Uncle Fiske's gruff laugh. Amy leapt off he sofa and into the hall where Nellie was wrestling with two handfuls of shopping bags and trying to put her keys on their little hook above the telephone. Amy flew at Fiske and gave him a big bear hug, her head buried in his big grey coat,

"Hello, little Cahill," Fiske smiled softly at her, "miss me?"

Amy nodded, still hugging him,

"Okay, everyone," Nellie said, "let's move out of the hall. Dan can you get Fiske's bags, Amy can you help me with these please?"

Amy rushed to take some of the shopping bags and Dan got Fiske's wheelie suitcase from the hall,

"Does Fiske know about the… you know, Kabras?" Amy whispered to Nellie,

"Yeah, don't you worry, he's fine with it,"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would have done if her uncle hadn't allowed them to stay. She would feel terrible if she'd had to throw them out. Amy hadn't the heart.

She heard Dan follow Fiske into his room, still wheeling the suitcase and asking about where he'd been and if he'd brought them presents. Amy put the bags on the table and peeked in them. She saw the ingredients for the cranberry sauce to go with the goose and potatoes and a pumpkin to roast up aswell. Nellie turned the oven on and started unpacking the groceries,

"Do you need some help?" Ian was standing at the doorway,

"Sure, thanks," Nellie said, "put these in the fridge,"

She handed him a bag of milk and juice and eggs. Amy packed cereal, muesli bars and packets of M&M's into the pantry. Once again she felt Saladin wind around her ankles. He looked up at her and _mrrp_ed as Amy bent down to pick him up,

"Are you hungry, kitty?" she asked him,

"Mrrp,"

"Okay then, lets see what he have," she let him drop to the ground, landing on all fours, of course.

"Give him this," Nellie tossed her a white butchers package. Amy opened it up and found red snapper.

"Lucky cat," she told him as she emptied half of it into Saladin's cat bowl and set it by the window near the sink. Saladin jumped onto the counter and ate his meal, his whole body still except for his working jaws and his striped tail flicking from side to side. Then Fiske walked into the kitchen. Ian froze in the middle of putting eggs into their spot in the fridge. He had a terrified expression on his face. Of course he did, Uncle Fiske was a scary man.

Then Ian held out his hand, "Ian Kabra, sir,"

Fiske shook his hand, "Fiske Cahill. Well met, Lucian,"

Ian nodded and went back to his job.

That afternoon was spent in the kitchen, everyone keeping Amy and Nellie company while they prepared dinner. Fiske had been in Afghanistan on a peace mission. He had indeed brought back presents. Chai tea for Nellie, a beautiful green silk scarf for Amy and a short blade for Dan, which he said was a traditional Afghan weapon. Ian and Natalie sat quietly, listening to Fiske's many stories about war torn Afghanistan.

At about six o'clock, everyone sat down at the table to eat the special meal. Nellie's cooking was praised and no plates were left clean.

After the table was cleared and they were enjoying a glass of wine or soft drink to wash down the meal, Amy remembered she was going to ask Ian about what he was going to tell her.

"Ian?" she asked,

"Yes?"

"You know before I went to the gym, we were talking?"

"Yes"

"You were going to tell me something. You said you hadn't told me the whole truth as to why you'd come here,"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw Dan staring at her with an 'I told you so' look on his face,

"I…don't remember that,"

"Sure you do. You said it was important,"

Ian exchanged glances with Natalie. She shook her head slightly, but Amy still saw it. Something was going on.

"I'm afraid I don't remember that Amy. I'm sorry."

Amy stood up and laid her hands on the table, leaning forwards slightly,

"Don't get cute with me," she said, low and menacing, "you were going to tell me something important and you didn't forget and you know it,"

Ian shifted uncomfortably under her eyes, "Well, you see… I didn't tell you the whole truth-"

He was cut off by Dan jumping up on his chair and pointing at Ian shouting,

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Sit down, Dan," Fiske said softly and Dan climbed down from his chair, "Well then, Lucian. I believe this young lady asked you a question,"

Ian sunk a little down in his seat, then straightened up, took a deep breath and said, "There is more to mine and Natalie's escape then we've told you. My father was not only telling the Vespers they could take Natalie and I. He was commanding them to come after the 39 clues and kill Amy and Dan and anyone else who stood in their way. We came here to warn you, as well as elude our father,"

There was silence at the table, and then… uproar.

**Well there you go. I hope it's brilliant. And its now 11:31PM and I have to go to bed. Early day tomorrow **

**And please review!**

**PS I made I extra long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Excuses.**

Chapter 8

-Ian-

Nellie was yelling at him, Fiske had run off to check locks on doors and windows and Dan was poking him in the arm with his new knife but all Ian could do was share a look with Natalie that said 'I knew this would happen.' Only Amy was silent. She had flopped back into her chair and was now looking at her with an unfathomable look. Shock, maybe. Or disgust. Right away, Ian knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Amy hated him. This was why Ian had wanted to tell Amy when she was on her own, so he could explain himself. He knew she would understand. But with her brother and her guardians around, Ian had a very slim chance of having even a window of silence to give reasons. He sat back in his chair and let the shouting and prodding roll over him, waiting for it to be over.

But it turned out Amy would not be the one to call peace. Fiske Cahill strode back into the kitchen after his lap of the apartment, stating it was secure and Vesper-proof (Ian privately thought that nothing ever would be Vesper-proof. They were like spiders: they found their way into everything. And very poisonous.)

"Calm down, everyone," the big man's voice rumbled, deep and rolling, like rocks tumbling down a mountain, "Dan stop stabbing Ian. I said STOP!"

Ian barely registered the pricking sensation in his arm stop and Nellie growing quieter.

"Why didn't you tell us, boy?" Fiske asked once there was quiet,

"There…was never a… right time," Ian words stumbled upon one another,

Dan locked at Ian with a shocked look on his face, "A right time? You've known about this for a grand total of what? Four months? And you were looking for a right time? How about when you first knew? Or even when you first got into the city! But instead you hide in your hotel and wait for a right time, all the while the Vespers are coming for us and the clues!"

"Dan, shut up," Amy said quietly,

"What? You're defending him? After he lied to us? And Natalie too! They're both as bad as each other!"

"Dan, I said shut up! I am not defending them. It wouldn't have been easy, telling us this and to have you ranting at him as soon as he starts explaining himself! Just give them a chance and if you say anything more, I'll duct tape your mouth closed. Go on, Ian,"

Ian looked at his feet. He felt a small glow of victory as Amy snapped at Dan. He cleared his throat and looked up into Amy's shining, expectant eyes,

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to protect you ourselves," Ian said proudly,

"We don't need protecting," Dan started, but was cut off by a vicious glance from Amy,

"We were going to protect you and the clues from afar. We didn't want you to get involved, in case you got needlessly hurt. If you didn't know, no harm would come." Natalie explained,

Amy was overwhelmed by the Kabra's concern for their safety and, judging by their expressions, everyone else was aswell.

"That…" Amy began, "is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. How in the world did you expect to protect us? We aren't helpless either. We are Madrigals."

"Amy's right, Ian. We are far from helpless," Fiske told them, "but they are coming and we need to make arrangements. We'll probably have to leave the country. I'll go make some calls." Fiske stumped out of the room and out of earshot.

Natalie's voice started off as a whisper but then got louder, "I suppose you'll want us to leave? I'll go pack my bags,"

She made to get up and leave the table but Nellie rested her hand on the girl's shoulder,

"No way, Nat. No way are we leaving you two to the Vespers. You may not have told us straight away but you did warn us."

"Eventually," Dan mumbled under his breath. Nellie ignored him,

"Go pack your bags but you will be leaving with us. You too, Amy and Dan. Knowing your uncle we'll probably be leaving tomorrow or the nest day," Nellie shooed them all out of the kitchen and set about washing the dinner dishes.

Ian didn't want to be in the same room as Dan for very long, so he shoved all his belongings in his bag, collected his borrowed sleeping bag and went into the lounge room, all the while avoiding Dan's gaze as he threw shirts and shorts and jeans into a black suitcase decorated with stickers of ninjas.

By himself on the couch, Ian carefully rolled his barely used sleeping bag and put it in its bag. He sat on the couch a moment before getting up, still carrying the sleeping bag, and going to Amy's room. He gently knocked on the door. Amy promptly opened it and smiled when she saw him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely,

"Where shall I put this?" Ian inquired, showing her the sleeping bag.

"Oh, just in the linen cupboard, but wait, come in a minute," Amy held her door wide for him to enter. He cautiously stepped in and took a tentative seat on her bed. Amy sat next to him, inclined towards him,

"I'd just like to thank you for coming to warn us. You were well within your rights to have done nothing, considering our history." Her voice was sincere and warm and Ian felt his heart soar at her gratitude. He smiled a little as he replied,

"Considering our history, I could never have done nothing," He sneaked a peek sideways and caught Amy staring at him. She quickly looked away, a hint of a blush colouring her cheeks.

Then the door swung open to reveal Natalie, her arms full of her bathroom products. Her eyes widened when she saw Amy and Ian together on the bed,

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she giggled delicately as she crammed everything into one suitcase.

"Nothing at all, little sister," Ian said coldly, though offering Amy a small smile as he stood up and exited the room, toting the abandoned sleeping bag.

Out of Amy's room, Ian quickly located the linen cupboard and put the sleeping bag away then wandering back into the lounge room. Upon sitting down on the couch, he realised how tired he was. He slouched into a lying position and fell asleep.

...

"Hey! Hey! Hey, wake up, sleepy!"

Someone was shaking Ian's shoulder and he blinked his eyes open to see Nellie's face hovering over him, her makeup caked on thick and her eyelashes spiky with mascara. She was wearing a black and red t-shirt dress, red tights, scuffed Doc Martins and a black military jacket. Her black and blonde hair was carefully messed up, surrounding her head like a halo.

"What time is it?" Ian mumbled,

Nellie glanced at her blue plastic watch, "3:32 and we're running late. Our plane leaves at 6:30 and we've got quite a way to drive, so up you get!"

She left him and went back towards the bedrooms, maybe to wake up Dan. Ian sat up, stretched and yawned a bit. He took a shirt, some jeans and clean underwear from his bag and got changed in the empty bathroom. He brushed his teeth and realised a moment after he hadn't had breakfast yet. He spat the toothpaste back out and washed the minty taste from his mouth.

In the kitchen, he found hasty bowls of Coco-Pops being eaten by Amy, Fiske, Nellie and a yawning Natalie (still in her pyjamas) at the dining table,

"Cereals in the cupboard," Nellie pointed with her spoon and Ian poured himself a bowl of the chocolaty cereal and joined the others at the table.

"Where's Dan?" Fiske mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, "we need to get going soon,"

"He'll be ready," Nellie assured, "he'd just getting dressed,"

"Where are we going anyway?" Amy asked, finishing her breakfast and washing her dishes in the sink,

"A secret," Fiske said, "can't tell you now. Could be bugged,"

"Of course," Amy said, "give me that, Natalie. You go get dressed."

Natalie nodded mutely and left just as Dan walked in dressed in torn jeans, his old Converse and a promotional Ninja Gaiden shirt. Behind him he was dragging a packed tubular army bag. He tapped it with his foot saying, "All packed,"

"Good work, Dan. You want some breakfast?" Nellie asked,

Dan leaped upon the bowl and gobbled it up as if he hadn't eaten for a century. Ian drank the last of his milk, gave his bowl and spoon a quick scrub then went to make sure he hadn't left anything. Natalie was sitting on the couch by his bag dressed in her favourite outfit of white leggings, gold skirt, the pink long sleeve shirt with the shoulder cut-outs and shimmery pink ballet flats. Her waist length hair was tied back into a low ponytail and flipped over her shoulder.

"Everything's there," she motioned to Ian's bag, "I checked,"

"Thanks Natalie," Ian said, somewhat surprised at her doing something considerate for him,

"I was really scared we were going to be kicked out," Natalie said quietly, looking at her feet,

"Me too. We're really lucky," he told her, taking a seat beside her, "we must remember that, no matter what happens,"

Natalie nodded, "I won't forget,"

Nellie popped her head round the door, "you kids ready to go?"

Ian told her yes and flipped his bag onto his back and followed Natalie, who was toting her two suitcases, from the lounge room.

Dan was in the hallway struggling with his bag when Fiske came through in his big black trench coat, took it from him and handed him a set of car keys.

"Go open up the car. Take Ian and Natalie with you," Dan made a 'come with me' gesture. Wordlessly, he led them down the elevator to the parking lot and clicked the beeper around in the air until he located their car, a big, shiny black four wheel drive. He opened the boot and told them,

"Chuck your stuff in then guard the car," Dan went back up to the apartment while Ian and Natalie spent a few silent moments sitting in the boot of the car. The elevator pinged and Fiske and Nellie emerged pulling their suitcases which they loaded into the car and told Ian and Natalie to get into the backseat. Nellie got into the drivers seat and Fiske into the passengers.

"Amy and Dan are just locking up," Nellie told them and surely a couple of minutes later Amy and Dan came down from the apartment. Today Amy was wearing a light green top the same shade as her eyes and the jeans and boots she bought the same day she found Ian.

They both squished into the backseat. Ian found himself sandwiched between the car door and Amy. Because there was the four of them in the back, it was cramped and somewhat uncomfortable but Ian loved being this close to her.

"Rightio!" Nellie called out, "seatbelts everyone!"

Amy reached over Ian and clipped the belt over them both and Natalie and Dan had to share as well, much to Natalie's displeasure.

"You smell horrible!" she whined, "when was the last time you had a shower?"

"Last night!" Dan argued, "now be quiet, I want to sleep."

Fiske turned around in his seat, "Since where we're going is a secure Madrigal area, the Kabras are going to have to be blindfolded,"

He passed back two black blindfolds and Amy tied one over Ian's eyes. The last thing he saw before the black cloth clouded his vision was Amy's warm green eyes and her reassuring smile.

When his eyes were covered, he sat back in his seat, still squished against Amy. He felt the car start and drive from the car park.

Thoughts were racing through his head. Where were they going? What was going to happen to them? What if they dropped him and Natalie off in the middle of nowhere and drove away? Ian started to tremble lightly at the thought of going back to the Vespers.

Then he felt a cool hand slip into his. Amy. She tangled her fingers through his and his heart jumped. He squeezed her hand in response and she rested her head on his shoulder and after a few minutes her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. His pulse raced at the closeness of her. If Ian could see her, he was sure she would look angelic. Despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Ian's eyes began to droop behind the blindfold and he laid his head on Amy's and he dropped off to sleep.

...

The car stopped. Ian opened his eyes but that didn't make any difference; he still had the blindfold on. He lifted his head off Amy's, who was still asleep. He heard Fiske say from the front seat,

"You can take your blindfolds off, we're here."

Ian slipped the back cloth away from his eyes. Amy's hand was still meshed with his and they were still pressed against each other. Ian really didn't want to wake her up and have to break apart but they had reached their destination. Her auburn hair had fluttered over her face while she slept and he was tempted to brush it away. Instead, he disentangled their hands and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm? Are we there?"

"We are. Time to wake up," he smiled down at her and unclipped their seatbelt. Amy stretched her arms upwards,

"That was a long drive," she murmured, "What time is it?"

"Quarter past six," Nellie said, "Come on, kids, let's blow this rice paddy,"

She jumped out of the car, followed by Fiske, Dan and Natalie, who was complaining that Dan had wrinkled her skirt during the car ride. Amy reached behind the seat and into the boot for her old fashioned, rectangular red leather suitcase. She brought it through, bringing Ian's black backpack with it and they climbed out of the car together. The others already had their bags and now joined by Ian and Amy, they made their way towards a big silver building.

Ian lagged behind the group, taking in their surroundings: they were in the middle of nowhere, a grassy plain. In the middle of it, where they were headed was a big, silver box-like building. They were in a car park that was chock-full of cars which they were weaving their way through. Then, a deafening sound began to ring out over the car park, and then an aeroplane lifted into the sky, coming from behind the box-building. Ian then realised where they were. An airport. They were going to fly off to some distant land, run away from the Vespers. Ian didn't feel very well about running away. But he shrugged the feeling off, for he would rather run away than be captured or killed by the Vespers. By then, they had reached the large sliding glass doors.

People were hurrying across the airport. They were all sorts of people; business people, travelling people, a couple of backpackers and even some men in army outfits. It was like any other airport. There were mini cafes, small retail shops and LED lit-boards showing departure and arrival times.

Ian looked around. Even though the airport looked normal there was something off about it and Ian couldn't put his finger on it.

"Come on, this way," Fiske lead the group in the direction of the departure lounge.

"Are we going to take a Madrigal plane out of here?" Natalie asked,

"A Madrigal plane?" Fiske gave a gruff laugh, "what we have here, little Lucian, is a whole Madrigal airport. Oh, look. Our aeroplane's ready. Let's go everyone!"

**I really am very sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long… Forgive me?**

**I've also realised, while writing this chapter, that I have made Dan the bad guy, and believe me I don't mean to. I just think Ian needs a good yelling at sometimes… **

**Anyway, you know the drill, read, review, do your thing!**

**Love always, Tarver**

**PS I have chaper 9 all set to go, so when your ready for it, just, you know, give me a shout  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Or don't give me a shout…**

Chapter 9

-Amy-

Amy had heard about the Madeleine Cahill International Airport but had never been there. Now looking at the people rushing to and fro, all of them Madrigal, she realised how truly powerful her branch was.

"Don't we go through customs or something?" Dan asked,

"Not with this magic piece of paper," Fiske produced a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up, "it's our all-access pass. No customs, baggage handling or long lines for us! Come on, this way,"

Everybody Fiske to a gateway that indicated this was the way to their plane. Amy's uncle handed the slip of paper to the pretty brunette girl at the desk who stamped it and allowed them entrance to a tunnel that reminded Amy of what she'd imagine the inside of an accordion to look like. It was a sort way through the tunnel and then into the plane itself. It was like any another plane except the seat were black and the stewardesses had the Madrigal symbol on the left breast pocket of their black jackets.

They all took their seats, spread out over two rows. Amy had scored a window seat and was watching the sunrise, casting the sky in ice cream shades: peach, apricot and vanilla.

Dan plopped in the seat beside her with a wicked grin on his face,

"Morning, Ames. Saw you getting snuggly with the Kabra in the car."

Amy continued to gaze out the window but felt the heat rush to her cheeks,

"Don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled,

"Are you sure? You were holding hands and everything. You were all over him!"

"Shut up Dan," Amy told him, watching people file into the plane next to theirs,

"Haha, I know what happened, even if you deny it," Dan reached into his bag for his PSP and popped in a game.

Amy was mentally kicking herself for letting Dan see something like that but she didn't regret it, not even a little bit.

Looking over the seats, Amy saw that Ian sat in the row in front of her between Fiske and a stranger. Natalie was beside Dan and Nellie was on Fiske's other side. Their plane was about half full and didn't seem to be gaining any more passengers. The seatbelt light flashed and everyone clicked his or hers on. After a few minutes, the pilots voice came over the speaker telling them that in a few minutes, they'd be taking off.

Dan continued to play his game and Natalie told him it was too loud,

"What are you playing, anyway?" she asked,

"Tekken 5," Dan told her,

"Why are you beating up that girl?" Natalie wanted to know,

"She's the enemy," Dan said,

"I like her outfit,"

"What? She's the baddie! You can't like her clothes!"

"They're a good colour," Natalie reasoned,

"You're impossible!" Dan was still tapping the buttons,

"Quick! Get her, she's resting!" Natalie was now peering over Dan's shoulder and pointing at the console's tiny screen. Dan punched viciously at video game until a winning tune rang out and a big red 'KO' flashed on the screen.

"What's KO mean?" Natalie asked,

"'Knock Out'. Means I won! All I have to do now is kill Jinpachi!"

"Kill what now? Jinpachi? That sounds like some kind of disease," Natalie said, wrinkling her nose,

"Do you have to criticize everything?" Dan asked exasperatedly,

"I like to speak my mind," Natalie told him, somewhat snobbishly, and after a moment, "how do you play?"

Dan angled the screen towards her so she could see better, "these ones here let you move around and you press this button to jump, this to punch and this to kick and this one here to block and if you smash the buttons all at once, you get a special attack. Do you wanna go?"

"Okay," she said,

"Wait a second, I'll set you up a practise round," and a few seconds later, "there you go,"

He handed her the PSP and under her breath, Natalie murmured,

"Eww, it's sweaty,"

"Oh, give it here," Dan wiped it on his shirt and gave it back, "press X to start,"

"Who's the guy with the exoskeleton?"

"That's you. He's called Yoshimitsu,"

"He's gross,"

After that, Amy didn't listen much. She fished in her suitcase for her iPod, stuck in the earbuds and turned on her favourite classical music and listened to 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' as the plane took off. It was very relaxing and she almost fell asleep and she would have, if not for the sun streaming through her window. Amy was the sort of person who liked it to be completely dark before she fell asleep.

Still wondering where they were going, Amy clicked her belt off and leaned forward to tap her uncle on the shoulder,

"Yes, Amy?" he asked,

"Can you tell us where we're going now?"

"No," he said solemnly,

"Why not? We're on the plane now,"

"I know, princess. Maybe I want it to be a surprise," Fiske smiled gently.

Amy returned the smile and sat back in her seat. She really did love her uncle.

A stewardess came round and asked if they wanted anything. Amy ordered a bottle of water and a choc chip muffin and Dan and Natalie both had Cokes. Out her window and through a gap in the cloudbank they were flying over, Amy could see the deep blue ocean. That set off a series of daydreams about their destination: maybe a weathered beach house on a wind-battered Australian coast, or a luxury penthouse suite in springtime Paris or even a tree top hideaway in the deepest jungle of Brazil.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, Amy sipped her water and nibbled her muffin and hummed along to her music, Natalie played Tekken 5 under Dan's supervision (she was doing well) and Ian asked Fiske many questions. Their conversation went something like this:

"So the American government doesn't know about this?" Ian asked,

"No non-Madrigal does. Well, apart from you and your sister," Fiske replied

"Don't these planes show up on some kind of radar?"

"Every plane has a force field that makes it undetectable to radars of any kind,"

"What if someone stumbles onto the airport?"

"They won't. You didn't see it but surrounding the airport 100 km out is a big barbed wire fence and men stationed at all entrances. If any non-Madrigal comes by, they are told it's an army nuclear testing field."

"Why wasn't there any security at the airport?"

"Everything is checked at the outside gates,"

"What if someone is disguised as a Madrigal?"

"Retina scans and fingerprints are taken to verify identities,"

"How did you get Natalie and I on here? It's Madrigals only,"

"I called in a lot of favours. Also, being Madrigal branch leader helps aswell,"

And it carried on like that for the most part.

Amy had reclined her seat a little bit and was flitting in and out of sleep, catching a snippet on conversation here and there. The sky was darkening and the flight attendants brought trays of lasagne for everyone.

After dinner, the pilot announced they would be landing in ten minutes and reminded them to put on their seat belts when the sign dictated.

Amy tucked her iPod away in her pocket and put her suitcase at her feet, ready to get once the plane landed. The seatbelt sign lit up and Amy put hers on, along with everyone else. She could feel the plane tilt downwards and after a few minutes of decline, the plane's wheels hit the ground, giving a small jolt to everyone in the craft. The plane rolled to a stop and everyone was permitted to take off their seatbelts and move to the exit. Amy and her group stayed sitting, unwilling to be caught in the crush at the door. Finally, when the plane was almost empty, they stood and moved to the door.

Unlike before, there was no accordion tunnel, for a ladder had been put under the door. Fiske led the way down onto the tarmac and Amy got her first look at the place they would be staying for the foreseeable future.

The sky was navy blue and sprinkled with starts, like diamonds embroidered on a Queen's gown. They were on a long landing strip, and that was all it appeared to be, for there was no airport nearby. On either sides of the runway, behind high fences, palm trees swayed in the hibiscus and salt scented wind. The night was warm and bugs clicked and chattered from the safety of the trees. Upon looking down, Amy noticed the runway was dusted with sand and if she listened carefully, she could hear the crash of the ocean.

Fiske led them to a straw hut off on the side of the landing strip, the only way off the strip. The hut was about as big as Amy's apartment and behind a desk was a fat man in a Hawaiian shirt and a Panama hat. He had deeply sun tanned skin and a friendly smile.

"Yer cars waitin outside, sirs an misses,"

Fiske nodded and tosses him some money. The man pocketed it gratefully and hit a button that opened the glass door on the other side of the hut.

Outside, there was no sight of the other passengers on the plane and Fiske explained that they were probably waiting on another landing strip for a connecting flight.

Their car, a red station wagon, was parked off the side of the hut, in a pool of light cast by on of the big floodlights that lit the whole runway. A man who appeared to be in his late thirties with the same sun-tanned skin as the man in the hut was leaning against the hood. He leapt up when he saw them and flashed an almost toothless grin. He popped the boot and told them in stunted English to put their luggage in there. They then climbed into the car: Fiske and Nellie on the bench seat in the front and Amy and Dan and Ian and Natalie once again squished in the back. Only this time Amy was between a door and Dan and she had to admit, she preferred Ian. When you fell asleep on him, you didn't get an assault on the senses, or at least, a bad assault.

Amy smiled to herself. Ian had smelled good, like a mix between the crisp scent of money and something spicy she absolutely loved. Cinnamon, maybe but what ever it was, she adored it.

In the front seat, Fiske told the driver an address and after a few turns of the key, the station wagon rumbled to life and they pulled away from the straw hut just as they heard their plane shooting down the runway and lifting into the air.

The car ride was only twenty minutes long and as they drove down the dodgy concrete road, Amy could hear the sound of the ocean more and more clearly. The full, white moon shone through her open window and cast the world around her in a ghostly white sheen. Palm trees and low shrubbery lined the road they were rocketing down at a most possibly illegal speed. Amy had guessed there were probably somewhere in the Pacific and if they were in hiding, it wouldn't be a well-known island. She let out a yawn, fatigue beginning to overcome her.

They turned a bend and Amy could see the ocean. Reflected in it's vastness was the night sky, stars and moon mirrored in waves. A gust of warm, salty breeze blew in Amy's face, lulling her further into sleep.

The man pulled up in front of a long, low dark wooden house with a wrap-around veranda that sat on the beachfront,

"When we get in, kids, you're going straight to bed," Nellie told them, yawning as they piled out of the car. After fetching their bags, Fiske paid the man, who sped away, and unlocked the flimsy screen door and then the stronger wooden one.

"Sleeping arraignments!" Nellie called flipping on a couple of lights, "Amy and Natalie, down the hall, first door on the left, Dan and Ian, second on the right. Now off to bed, chop chop!"

Amy stumbled down the hall, her brain clouded by sleepiness but somehow she made it to the room she was sharing with Natalie, changed into her pyjamas and literally collapsed onto the bed, her head cushioned by the plush pillow.

…

The sun shone into Amy's eyes and someone was knocking at her door, though she was pretty sure it was the sun that had woke her.

"Yes?" she called out blearily,

"It's midday," came Nellie's voice, "Fiske's said you've had enough time to sleep. Meeting in the dining room in fifteen minutes,"

Midday? Amy didn't usually sleep this late, not unless she had been reading a really good book the night before and stayed up till the small hours of the morning. They must have gotten in really late last night.

Nevertheless, Amy got out of bed and stretched. Her bedroom window was facing the sea and a breeze was fluttering the light curtains. Natalie appeared to be still sleeping, undisturbed by Nellie's announcement. Amy shook the younger girl awake and Natalie stumbled into their en suite bathroom to get changed.

Amy hadn't known where they were going so she had packed a variety of clothes. From her suitcase, she picked a simple outfit of denim mini shorts, a pink band shirt and her worn blue flip-flops.

Deciding not to wait for Natalie, Amy ventured out of her room to discover the rest of the house. The walls were dark wood and the floors in the hallway were the same while there was carpet in the bedrooms. At the end of the hall, it opened up into a light, airy combined living/dining room next to a spacious kitchen. The furniture was very beach-like, with low cream sofas; a big battered looking dining table with twisty legs and matching chairs and a bookshelf holding pictures and souvenirs of all the people who had stayed there. Beyond the dining table was a pair of enormous French doors that were opened to the veranda and beyond that, the beautiful, sunny beach.

Fiske was sitting at the head of the dining table with Nellie on his right. Before them was an array of delicious food. It was a mix of lunch food and breakfast. There was a plate of waffles and pancakes, a rack of toast, various jams, a bowl of chicken salad, some cute little egg and lettuce sandwiches on a platter, bottles of syrup and cans of whipped cream and jugs of juices and cold water.

Amy sat down next to Nellie and heaped her plate with food. She was starving. Not long after she had started eating, Dan came out saying loudly,

"Oh my God, I'm so HUNGRY! Someone please tell me there's at least a sandwich on that table!"

"Sit down, Dan," Fiske told him, smiling, "there's plenty of food for everyone,"

"Not when I'm done with it," Dan muttered, shovelling salad his mouth.

Ian came through not long after, shooting Amy a small smile as he sat down across from her and wordlessly ate his brunch.

Still twenty minutes after that, there was no sign of Natalie. Fiske glanced at his watch,

"I thought I said meeting in fifteen minutes," he said, puzzled,

"You did," Dan said, still cramming his face with pancakes and syrup, "but Natalie doesn't measure time in minutes. She measures it in how long it takes to straighten her hair and what shoes she's going to wear today and which nail polish goes with her top,"

"I know perfectly well how to tell time, Daniel," Natalie said from the door, an icy tone in her voice,

"Try proving it then," Dan retorted,

"Come take a seat, Natalie,"

Natalie delicately sat down next to Ian and helped herself to egg and lettuce sandwiches.

"We'll have to talk while you eat, Natalie," Fiske told Natalie, who nodded and continued to take elegant bites of her sandwich. Fiske rose from his chair and paced behind it.

"We are in hiding," he said, turning sharply to pace back the way he came, "not many people know about this island, many of the not outside the Madrigals and the locals. We must do nothing to compromise that confidentiality. That means nothing that could send a signal or something that can be traced by the Vespers. That means no texting, no emails, no cable, no internet and no credit cards. We must use cash and be very conscious of what we do,"

Natalie let out a shriek at the mention of no texting and no internet while Dan moaned at no cable.

"To make sure we follow these rules, I'll be taking your phones to make sure nothing can be tracked,"

He brought out metal box and rattled it at them. Amy willingly gave up her phone; she didn't use it that much anyway, as did Ian but Dan gave a little more resistance, Fiske having to wrestle away his new iPhone and Natalie even pressed a kiss to her pink Nokia C3 before putting it in the case. He put in his own Blackberry and Nellie's red Nokia twist and then padlocked the case and threw the key into the sand outside. Natalie let out a little whimper,

"Don't worry, you'll get your phone back when it's safe," Fiske assured,

"How long will we have to be here, Uncle Fiske?" Amy asked,

"I have agents working on the Vespers right now. They will keep watch on them and take them out if necessary. They will make sure the clues are not located,"

"Where are the clues hidden anyway?" Ian asked,

Amy shared a secret smile with Dan. They had the idea to hide the clues in plain sight, around their apartment, since the clues had turned out to be fairly average things and the items that couldn't be disguised were kept under lock and key in the most fortified room in the most secure Madrigal stronghold.

"The clues are safe," Amy told him. She left it that and Nellie began to clear away the dirty dishes. Amy helped her while Dan and Natalie and Ian went to explore outside.

After she and Nellie had done the washing up, Amy went out onto the veranda where she found a chair swing and sat down, swinging gently. Looking out on the ocean, Amy thought that despite the lack of electronics, she would like her time here.

**I know this wasn't an overly exciting chapter but it'll soon hot up a bit soon ;)**

**I was kind of thinking of putting a little bit of DanxNatalie in here. What do you guys reckon? Yeah? No?**

**Anyway, tell me what you think…**

**Love, Tarver**

**PS LONGEST CHAPTER! 3,440 WORDS! WOOHOO!**

**PPS Oh, how cute! Dan and Natalie are BONDING!**


End file.
